


Nightmare in My Head

by Avidreader893



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Jessamine Calidon, Midlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader893/pseuds/Avidreader893
Summary: A series of connected one-shots and drabbles that are inspired by my own inward daydreaming and writing my FFXIV character, Jessamine Calidon, as the Warrior of Light and Darkness.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	1. Waking Up

_I can feel the Light burning its way through my veins, to every crack and pore of my skin, even to the very marrow of my bones._

It felt wrong. It felt so wrong. Every movement she made was agony enough to cry out in pain, but she was not wanting to make her friends worry over her. They still had work to do besides.

_Take a breather, hero. It wouldn’t do for you to fail me. All my hopes rest on you._

It was the whisper of his voice that brought her out of a nightmare. One that repeated itself night in, night out. The burdens she carried, the expectations of her friends, her very soul wearing thin even as she knew it was now eight times rejoined. It was going to be another long day.


	2. After Hours

Despite the wakefulness of her body and mind, Jessamine knew it was still quite early in the morning. A glance at the clock adorning her room in the Pendants confirmed this.

3:30 a.m.

She pulled on her boots, long hair falling into her face. With some effort, she stood, running calloused fingers through her hair before tying it back with a piece of string she kept on her at all times. It barely contained it, but it kept the hair out of her face and for now, that was sufficient.

In the darkness of the star-filled night, she didn’t have anyone to impress.

She left her room and took the stairs up and around. Reaching the walkway high above, the Warrior walked until she came to the Amaro Launch. She walked to the end of the long platform and then sat down, dangling her legs over the edge.

The wind blew gently, the beginnings of a summer damp teased within it. It felt wonderful on her heated skin. Jessamine looked out over Lakeland, once again impressed by its beauty. Were that they could restore more of Novrandt through the strange powers of Eden…

_ ‘Remember us…’ _

She grimaced at the voice.

_ ‘Remember that we once lived…’ _

Jessamine’s expression crumbled as his words echoed through her head once again.

She stood, a haunted look in her gaze. Like an obedient automaton, those words prompted her to grab a hold of the aetherical freeway and in the blink of an eye, she was gone, off to the replica of a place she almost knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, whee!

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting what I have already written for now...


End file.
